Beyond the Stars
by SilverIcefire
Summary: What happened to Spottedleaf after The Last Hope. I suck at summaries. T for violence. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**_A/N:_ Hey guys! Another fanfic from the dark depths of SilverIceFire's mind… I thought it was really sad when Spottedleaf died in The Last Hope, and I think she deserved more than _nothingness_ in her afterlife, so this is what/where I think she could have gone after her second death. Soooooo yah. Huzzah….!**

**I'll try to update once a week. This is my second fanfic, so PLEASE review!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Warriors.**

Everything was dark. Even for us, here in StarClan. "Where have the stars gone?" Mosskit had squealed. None of us know what will become of us as a result of this spreading darkness, but one thing's for certain—we can't just sit here like idiots staggering around blindly in the dark. We will fight the Dark Forest.

"Spottedleaf…" Bluestar called out to me, "are you sure that you want to fight? You were never trained as a warrior." I nodded fiercely. "I promised Firestar that I would always walk with him." I meowed. "Now it's time for me to fight by his side."

As the StarClan battle patrols assembled, we all prepared to cross over. The living world appeared around us, hazy and transparent. I watched as, one by one, my Clanmates disappeared to join the battle in various parts of the forest. Soon, I was the only one standing there. I pricked my ears, listening for the sounds of battle.

From a distance, I heard a familiar hiss. _Sandstorm!_ The cat whom Firestar loved. If she was there, wouldn't Firestar himself be nearby? I broke into a run, and Sandstorm's scent, along with the scent of blood, hit my nose. Opening my jaws for a better sniff, I caught a trace of Firestar and the rank stench of the Dark Forest.

As I reached a clearing, I saw Mapleshade, one of the oldest Dark Forest warriors, pinning Sandstorm down, ready to slice her throat open. "No!" I yowled, crossing over and throwing myself at the Dark Forest she-cat. A wave of panic suddenly hit me. I had no fighting skills whatsoever, what was I supposed to do? Acting instinctively, I clawed out at Mapleshade's eyes….and missed. She threw me off of her with a yowl, raking her claws across my belly and tossing me across the clearing. Pain shot through my body as my spine connected with a tree trunk.

Dazed, I tried to push myself to my paws. My vision blurred and I saw a familiar ginger pelt burst into the clearing, helping Sandstorm to her feet. The also-familiar pang of regret pulsed through my heart as I saw the two of them together. "Why did you interfere?" Mapleshade hissed. "That is the cat who stole Firestar's love from you! Kill her!" I half smiled, wincing in pain. Did she really think that I could hurt Sandstorm? Did she not realize that I couldn't hurt _Firestar_? "There was nothing to steal." I replied simply, lunging at the she-cat again. "Spottedleaf?" Firestar's meow was the last thing I heard before Mapleshade's claws ripped into my belly and her fangs tore my throat open.

"No!" Firestar leapt onto Mapleshade's back, clawing viciously at the she-cat's head until she fled, bleeding, from the clearing. "Spottedleaf? Spottedleaf!" He turned to me, his beautiful green eyes clouded with sadness and terror. "No! Please, stay with me… you said that you'd be there to greet me in StarClan!" I shook my head and croaked out through my torn throat, "I'm…so s-sorry, F-fire..star….I can't walk with y-you any longer." My head felt so heavy. But then my entire body started to feel lighter and lighter as I started to fade.

Yellowfang's scent appeared next to me. I couldn't see her, my vision was getting too blurry. "Let her follow her destiny, Firestar," she meowed gently. _Firestar…oh, Firestar—_I tried to open my jaws, to whisper those last words to him, to tell him how I felt, how I was forbidden to feel; but my body wouldn't respond. Just as my jaws parted, my body faded away and I knew no more.


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N_: MY FIRST REVIEW! HUZZAH! Thank you, Leopardheart! **

**Here's chapter one. I'll try to update again ASAP.**

**_Disclaimer:_ If I owned Warriors, Spottedleaf would have never died. Sadly, I don't own warriors.**

Chapter One: To the Stars...and Beyond

Firestar's POV

I watched as Tigerstar's bleeding phantasmal shape faded into nothingness. _Just like Spottedleaf…_I thought. I turned to my clan, staggering when I realized the extent to which I had been wounded. Suddenly, out of nowhere, lightning struck the tall oak behind me, and it burst into flame. Smoke flooded my aching lungs.

I collapsed onto the forest floor, my last life slipping away like a breath of lingering wind. _I'm sorry, Sandstorm…_Darkness clouded my vision for a split second, then the light of the stars surrounded me. When I opened my eyes, my fallen Clanmates and ancestors surrounded me, stars glittering in their fur. I lay still as I heard Bluestar and Jayfeather explain each of my lives and who gave them to me.

"Spottedleaf is no longer with StarClan," Bluestar meowed sadly, "but she gave Firestar a life for love." I knew what she was trying to tell me. That I shouldn't let my love for her and for Sandstorm cloud my judgment, but also that I had to choose from amongst the living. _You promised you would always be there to walk with me, Spottedleaf…_I thought,_ where have you gone?_

I stood up, and gazed at my Clan. They had fought well. There was nothing left for me to say to them. I dipped my head to Dovewing, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze—the fourth had fulfilled his destiny; it was my time to leave. "Firestar…" Sandstorm whispered, grief choking her meow. I pressed my muzzle against her jaw for the last time, then turned to join StarClan. Mousefur, Ferncloud, and Hollyleaf stood as well, joining the ranks of starry warriors as we climbed to the stars.

Light had returned to StarClan. The boundaries between the dead had lifted, and cats of every Clan were seen sharing tongues in every tussock of grass and patch of sunshine. Though I was among friends, I felt immensely lonely as I stretched myself out on the Highrock at Fourtrees.

My intended nap was quickly destroyed by the approach of Yellowfang, Cinderpelt, Bluestar and Oakheart. I had a feeling that the latter two had some sort of thing going on…but as a younger leader, it would be rude to question it. "Come hunting with us, Firestar!" Cinderpelt invited with her old sense of zeal and enthusiasm. I was glad that she had finally come to StarClan, after her soul had separated from Cinderheart's, her reincarnation. I yawned passively, but shook the sleep from my fur and stretched. "Sure," I meowed, "It's too nice of a day to pass off." Yellowfang laughed in her rusty voice. "Every day is like this in StarClan, Firestar. Get used to it—because now that the threat of the darkness is gone, we will never have another clouded day or starless night!" The others purred at her comment, but it only brought back more painful memories of the battle for me.

I missed Sandstorm dearly. But she would be coming to join me soon, whereas I could never see Spottedleaf again. Never drink in her sweet scent or bask in her amber gaze again. Never feel her soft pelt brush against mine again. Never—

Wait, who was I kidding? She was a medicine cat, and there never was anything between us… or was there?

After hunting for a while with Cinderpelt, Oakheart, Bluestar, and Yellowfang, we all settled down to eat the fresh-kill and share tongues. As we ate, my thoughts wandered back to Spottedleaf. _Where could she be? Someone must know…._"Hey, Bluestar," I meowed hesitantly, "do you or any of the other powerful StarClan cats know what happened to the cats that faded in the Great Battle?" She tipped her head to one side thoughtfully. Her blue eyes clouded over, clearly she, too was also thinking of Spottedleaf. "StarClan only lost one cat, but the Dark Forest lost many. Wherever they went, it can't be a peaceful place.

When the older spirits of StarClan are forgotten by every living cat, they fade away, and their souls are put to peace, then reincarnated many moons later with no recollection of their previous life. I learned this from Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow, but they also didn't know where the cats who died twice went." Bluestar added. "I know of someone who might have some useful information," Yellowfang piped in. "Go see Rock."

"Rock?" I asked. "The old furball—uh, not-so-furry-bag-of-bones that lives in the tunnels?" She nodded her flat gray head. That would mean I would have to cross over to the living world to speak with the old geezer. But for Spottedleaf, I was willing to take the time to investigate this matter futher. Bluestar stood up. "Oakheart and I will go with you, Firestar." She said decisively. "We'll show you the way to the world of the living."

"Wait!" another voice called from the bramble thicket. "Let me come, too!" Hollyleaf burst from the foliage. All the cats who had been eating and talking dropped their food (_insert anime shocked faces O_O)_. "I know the way around the tunnels." Bluestar nodded. "Thank you, Hollyleaf. Be our guide in places where neither the sun nor stars ever shine."

**Hollyleaf is such a stalker.**

**Okay, so that was pretty short. What do you think? Review review review! I might not be able to update until next weekend, since I'm super busy with exams and thesis papers right now, but until then, happy reading! May StarClan light your path _**


	3. Chapter 2

**_AN:_ yaaaay! Surprise update due to new reviews :) Please keep them coming! I really appreciate criticisms—help me to improve this story as much as possible!**

**Longer AN at end of chapter… ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS. but I do own this story :)  
**

A Reunion

Sandstorm's POV

I crouched in the thick cover of leaves on the forest floor, paws gliding soundlessly over the crunchy undergrowth. My jaws parted slightly to taste the wind—there was a fat, juicy-looking squirrel only a few feet upwind. Shelling a nut in its paws and mouth, it was completely unaware of the approaching threat. Gathering the muscles in my hind legs, I sprang upward and took its life with a quick nip to the back of its head, and gave thanks to StarClan for its life.

StarClan. Was Firestar there now? I would be joining him soon. I had refused to move to the elder's den, even though I was the oldest cat in ThunderClan now. I could feel the age creeping into my limbs, my bones ever so slightly more stiff each day. I would hunt until the day I died, however. No way would I ever sit down to be served by the apprentices.

I picked up my fresh-kill in my jaws and headed back to camp. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, my daughter and deputy of ThunderClan, were having a meeting with the senior warriors. Dropping my squirrel on the fresh-kill pile, I padded over to join them. "Sandstorm," Bramblestar greeted me with a dip of his wide, dark head. "we were wondering where you'd gone." I shrugged nonchalantly. "Hunting," I replied. "thought I'd catch something before it got dark. The fresh-kill pile was looking rather bare." He nodded approvingly. "Thank you. We were just discussing a trip over to ShadowClan." Cloudtail hissed, "There have been traces of those fox-hearts all over the border and encroaching on our territory. How could they have the nerve to hunt on our land so soon after the Battle? Have they already forgotten what ThunderClan has—" Bramblestar cut him off. "We aren't going to organize a battle patrol, Cloudtail." He said firmly. "I'm sure they have a good reason to be on our land. I won't lead us into unnecessary battle."

Bramblestar chose Dustpelt and Lionblaze to accompany him to speak with Blackstar. "Can I come, too?" I asked. "I'd like to get out of camp again." Bramblestar nodded. "Sure. Squirrelflight, you'll be in charge of camp until we come back."

As we headed out through the bramble tunnel, I thought I caught a familiar scent wafting on the breeze. _It can't be… _I turned in the direction the scent was coming from. _It's coming from the Moonpool! _"I'll catch up later," I said quickly to the rest of the patrol, bounding off into the night, not waiting for a response.

Firestar's POV

Bluestar, Oakheart, Hollyleaf and I stepped across the barrier to the living world and onto the cold stone of the Moonpool. "Why did _he_ come along?" Hollyleaf asked. _Wow._ I thought._ She has no shame._ Bluestar smiled, a purr rising in her throat. "I'll tell you our story later, Hollyleaf. There are no boundaries in StarClan, remember." Hollyleaf cocked her head to the side quizzically. _I guess she doesn't know that Bluestar and Oakheart are Mistyfoot and Stonefur's parents!_ But even I was surprised by their closeness.

_Nevermind. This isn't time to share stories and memories. That's not why we're here!_ I shook myself out of my thoughts. "Which way?" I asked. Hollyleaf bounded into the forest. As the four of us pelted through the woods, I paused and looked up at the sky. The stars were so bright tonight, though there was no moon. I paused, staring at the forest, what was once, not so long ago, my home.

"F-firestar?" A quavering voice floated into my thoughts. I whirled around. "Sandstorm!" I rushed up to greet her, brushing my muzzle along her neck. "I've missed you…" She whispered, purring. "What are you doing here, Firestar?"

Sandstorm's POV

He fixed his starry green eyes on mine, conflicting emotions swimming in their emerald depths. "I—that is, _we;_ Bluestar, Oakheart, Hollyleaf and I, are on our way to the tunnels to speak with Rock." I shuddered. "Why would you want to talk to that old fleabag?" Firestar turned away. "I…" his voice faltered. Was he hiding something from me? "…I'm looking for Spottedleaf. She's disappeared, remember?"

I flinched involuntarily. Spottedleaf had died again to save me from Mapleshade. Spottedleaf, she whom I was so jealous and afraid of for countless moons. Spottedleaf, Firestar's first love, who convinced me that I was his first choice. That I wasn't second best to any cat. Did Firestar really think that it would upset me that he was searching for her? I purred again, "Firestar, I hope you find her." I said honestly. His eyes widened in disbelief. "Sandstorm—" I brushed my tail across his mouth to silence him. "I love you, Firestar. And I know that she's more to you than a friend. But I owe her my life—and you two deserve to be with each other in StarClan. Wait for me—I'll be with you soon!" A purr rose in his throat. "Thank you for understanding, Sandstorm."

"Hey!" Hollyleaf said, bursting out of the bushes. We both jumped. _Wait—_I thought, _"Hollyleaf said" ?_ That's right. The others who had come to accompany Firestar to the tunnels. I dipped my head as Bluestar and Oakheart both appeared behind Hollyleaf. The former leader of ThunderClan sighed, "So sorry, Sandstorm—Hollyleaf does that sometimes…" I laughed lightly. "No worries. Firestar told me why you're all here—you should hurry, the night is passing quickly!" Firestar purred again. "Thank you, Sandstorm." The others (save Hollyleaf) dipped their heads in farewell. Bluestar gave Hollyleaf a shove. "Huh—what?" she started. "See ya, Sandstorm. Come on, let's go!"

I watched as the Oakheart, Bluestar and Sandstorm turned and left. Firestar hesitated for a moment, looking back over his shoulder. He dipped his head and bounded off into the darkness. My eyes strained to catch one last glimpse of his starry fur, but he was gone. _Wait for me in StarClan, Firestar….but I hope you find Spottedleaf._

**Sooooo. Yah. Not much action here. But had to get Sandstorm out of the way. For the record, it's not that I hate her, I just think Spottedleaf deserves Firestar more. Yah. Lameness…**

**Did you like how I got her out of the way? The story should pick up after this. I'll update as soon as I can! Reviews make updates come sooooner… :D **

**May StarClan light your path ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3

**_AN:_ Another Chapter! Huzzah. Thank you to all my readers—237 hits in four days! **

**This chapter was fun to write **

_**DISCLAIMER**_: Warriors isn't mine.

The Tunnels

Firestar's POV

After our encounter with Sandstorm, Hollyleaf led us to a tunnel entrance—the one she had escaped through. We squeezed through the gaps in the rocks, and into the darkness of the tunnels, which was punctuated only by a few stray patches of starlight filtering in through tiny holes in the roof. The dark river raged through the cavern, eroding away the surrounding rocks and carrying them out to the lake.

Hollyleaf bounded forward and leapt over the river in one easy jump. "Come on!" She called. "It's not that hard! The river is pretty low, since there haven't been any rains lately. Fallen Leaves and I once had to swim across." Oakheart, who was obviously not at all afraid of water, decided not to go through the trouble of taking the jump, and instead plunged into the water and swam across. I looked at Bluestar. Her blue eyes were wide with fear, and I knew that she was remembering her ninth death at the hands of the WindClan gorge's river. "It's okay, Bluestar!" Oakheart called across. "I'll grab you if you fall."

She shakily stepped forward and gathered the muscles in her hind legs for the jump. Just as she leapt into the air, I gave her and extra shove, which made her yelp. However, it proved to be useful, as she only just managed to scramble up the other side, Oakheart grabbing her scruff to yank her up. A purr of amusement so loud that I could hear it from the other side rose in his throat, quickly suppressed by the growl that came from Bluestar. As I jumped across the river to join them, I recalled the first time I crossed a river, with Whitestorm and Lionheart, and I had fallen into the muddy water. How long ago that seemed….and that was the day I had met Spottedleaf.

_Focus!_ I told myself as I momentarily lost my footing as I landed. "You bumbling badger," Hollyleaf scolded. "you _could_ pay more attention, since you're the one who—" Bluestar cut her off. "Hollyleaf! MANNERS!" The black she-cat ducked her head and muttered, "Sorry, Firestar." I gave my fur a quick lick and said decisively, "Come on, lets go!" I strode forward confidently, trying to make my ruffled fur lie flat.

Ears pricked, I stepped forward….and onto something smooth, cold, and long. A yelp came from the darkness. "Watch it!" Someone growled. "Hey, Rock!" Hollyleaf called. I stumbled backwards, muttering apologies as the hairless Ancient stepped into a pool of starlight. Oakheart started. "#$!..." he exclaimed. "You _are_ ugly, aren't you?" Bluestar slapped her tail across his muzzle, and the RiverClan tom seemed to realize what he said. Rock didn't really seem to care, nor did he seem to hear.

I cleared my throat. "Rock, I have something very important to ask you," I started to explain. Rock turned his large, sightless eyes towards me. "After you trod on my tail? Why should I tell you anything?" I swallowed nervously as he came up to my face to have a sniff. "Hmmm…" he muttered, "you're dead, aren't you? Ran out of lives, eh?" A high-pitched, rasping laugh escaped his throat. Oakheart shuddered and jumped in the river. "Rude!" Bluestar called over her shoulder, turning around and trying to get him to come back. Hollyleaf fell over laughing. I sighed heavily._ This is just going to be a lot harder than it needs to be, isn't it?_ I thought. _Might as well ask anyway…_

"Rock, do you know what happened to the dead cats who died in the battle?" I asked quickly, before my traveling companions did something else embarrassing. "Of course I know," he meowed, wrapping his furless tail over his paws. "I know everything. Do you know how old I am? I was here when the Ancients came to the lake. When they left to become the Tribe. I've walked with the Tribe of Endless Hunting. I was there when Midnight was born. I was there when the sun-drown place was built around by the Twolegs. Actually, before that. And I was here when the lake was formed. Funny story, actually. Want to hear it?" I involuntarily cringed. Living completely alone must be having some negative effects on him, since both Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf had left the tunnels. "Er…." I stammered. "Not…not really? Can you please just answer my question?" "IGNORANT KITTYPET!" Rock yelled suddenly, and I took another step back. "RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!"

_**Much, much later…..**_

I sat straight up, trying to look attentive as the sun began to rise, and Rock's stories finally began to come to an end. Bluestar and Oakheart had curled up together on the cave floor, asleep. Hollyleaf had made some strange-looking pattern with pebbles that she'd been collecting. "Now…" Rock tutted. "Do you understand your place, youngster?" I nodded frantically. _Anything to keep him from going on another rant…_

"So…" He stretched his back and gave a terrible-smelling yawn, "about your question. As you know, cats who fade from memory have their spirits put to rest. After resting in StarClan or the Place of No Stars, they are ready to possess another body and start a new life, with no recollection of their previous one. However, since the spirits who were killed in the battle were all relatively young, they've simply been reanimated, instead of reincarnated. Kapish?" My eyes widened. _Re-in-wha? Kapish? What in the name of StarClan does that mean?_ "I'm terribly sorry," I said cautiously, "but what's the deal with reincargratdion?" "Reincarnation, or reanimation?" Rock corrected, "In simpler words, the twice-dead cats have returned to their spiritual form, but with the same physical appearance." I tipped my head to the side. "So…they're out there in the world, wandering around with no memory somewhere?" I asked. "Well," Rock rasped, "it's not that simple. Since their spirits had no time to reconstitute themselves, they have their memories intact, but reanimation is a difficult and stressful process. They have to sleep it off for a moon." It had been a full moon since the battle. _So that means that Spottedleaf is still a spirit, and she's around somewhere! _"Where are they?" I asked eagerly.

Rock closed his eyes for a moment. "They probably returned to the place where they first died." _That means we have Hawkfrost wandering around by the lake somewhere, Tigerstar, Brokenstar, and Spottedleaf in the forest. But wait…!_ I pondered,_ the forest has become a Twolegplace!_ "So do I have to go back to the forest to guide her back to StarClan?" Rock nodded. "That's basically all you have to do. But be warned—" He added, "Tigerstar and Brokenstar each had nine lives… so you'll have to deal with nine of each of them, as if they were partially in the Place of No Stars. Bring with you the cats that killed them the second time. That should scare them back to their dank little afterlife to go and scheme up some other stupid plan." I groaned inwardly. A journey with Yellowfang. Fun.

"Thank you, Rock." I dipped my head graciously to the Ancient. "That's all I need to know." He nodded in return. "Good luck, youngster!" He rasped, and faded away into the darkness. _Geez… _I thought. _What kind of being is he?_ "Bluestar! Oakheart! Hollyleaf!" I called. "Let's head back to StarClan… we have something to discuss…"

**Phew! Longest chapter so far! Lololol. Rock is funny. I thought he was too serious in the story, so I gave him a little change in character. Was my explanation of the second death too confusing? Leave me a review with feedback, please! If you don't get what's happening, tell me how I can make it better and I'll edit it. **

**REVVVEEEIIIEEW! Or I'll send Rock to your house! O_o**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT? I…..still don't own warriors.**

The Gathering

Bluestar's POV

I stood on the grassy clearing of Fourtrees with all of the other StarClan cats. Firestar had called a special gathering of all the ThunderClan spirits to discuss the journey to the old forest. He sat with his tail tucked over one paw, flame-colored pelt gleaming in the moonlight, which shone from a cat's claw of a moon above us. Every full moon, Thunderstar, Riverstar, Shadowstar and Windstar would call a Gathering of the four Clans, but Clan leaders were allowed to call smaller ones on their own, but only of their own cats.

"Mother," mewled Mosskit from between my front paws, "when are we going to start?" I gave the top of her tiny head a quick lick. "Very soon, dearest. Why don't you play with your brother?" Stonefur crouched down and gave Mosskit a playful hiss in response to my suggestion. The blue-gray she-kit gave a "battle cry" and launched herself onto Stonefur's wide shoulders. Content that my kits were amusing each other, I turned my attention to Snowfur and Moonflower, my sister and mother. Moonflower was pacing restlessly, muttering about how dead cats should stay dead. _But __**we're**__ dead…_I thought, extremely confused. Snowfur came up to me and whispered in my ear, "She's been gorging herself all day on rabbit. I think she has indigestion!" We both purred in laughter, and I was about to respond when Firestar let out a yowl to silence the cats sharing tongues.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" He meowed. "I call you here tonight to receive your approval to leave the lake." Voices of disapproval rose up from the crowd. "Where are you going?" called Whitestorm. "If you leave these skies, what if you can't find your way home?"

I noted the hesitation in Firestar's green eyes. "I won't be going alone," he added, "Yellowfang is coming with me." Yellowfang raised her head. "I am?" She exclaimed. "Oh. Sure. Whatever." Firestar shuffled his feet. "Er…Yellowfang… we discussed this earlier, didn't we?" The gray she-cat tipped her head to the side. "Did we really? Oh, that's right. But then I took a nap in the poppy field. Nice nap. Very nice. Good sleep, from the seeds in those flowers," she commented to no cat in particular. An awkward silence ensued. Moments later, Moonflower broke the silence with a gruff meow, "Why _are_ you leaving, anyway, Firestar? It's dangerous in the unknown skies. We only made it to the lake by following the Clans during the Great Journey by night, how will you make it back to the forest through unfamiliar skies?"

"You don't have to walk the skies," Thunderstar meowed from the back of the crowd. Curious eyes turned to him for further explanation. "Cross over to the world of the living. Walk the path that you know, the path that you took during the Great Journey," he suggested. Murmurs of consent swept the crowd. Clearly Thunderstar was better at planning things out than Firestar. "That's all very good, but WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?" Moonflower bellowed. I knew that she was only concerned for Firestar's safety, but honestly, I've never seen anything scarier than my mother angry.

"I have to find Spottedleaf." Firestar said softly. "What?" Featherwhisker, a previous medicine cat of Thunderclan, exclaimed. "She's a medicine cat! She can't have a mate! And you have Sandstorm, don't you? What's going on, Firestar?" "You don't understand!" Firestar hissed, his eyes blazing with sudden passion.

"I love Sandstorm….but I also love Spottedleaf, in a different way. She promised to walk with me forever after death. I have to help her fulfill that promise! Sandstorm understands. Please, StarClan, give me your approval! Perhaps she was a medicine cat in a previous life, but aren't there supposed to be no boundaries between cats here? In StarClan, we don't call any cat "mate," enemy, rival. There are no distinctions between Clans. There is peace between all cats. Spottedleaf and I… we were never meant to have something special. But our friendship is all I've ever had, and I know….or, at least, I firmly believe, that she cherishes it as much as I do! I owe her so much, including one of my nine lives. Please," his meow becoming a desperate plea, "let me go!" Silence covered Fourtrees.

"I…..I believe that this is a just cause," Thunderstar mused. Slowly, other voices joined his in approval. "Give him an escort!" Moonflower said gruffly, but obligingly. "I'll go!" I quickly volunteered. "Me, too," Hollyleaf added. _Oh, no…NOT HOLLYLEAF! _I groaned inwardly. "Spottedleaf was my sister," Redtail remarked, "I'll help find her. I need an adventure in life—er, that is, in death. In death? That sounds bad. Sorry. Yeah. Let me come." He stuttered off and ducked his head. _Did I really make him my deputy? _I thought, wondering what I was thinking. "Thank you," Firestar dipped his head to the assembled cats. "We'll leave tomorrow."

**Poor Redtail. He didn't really do anything but die, did he? REEEVIEW. Rock is comingggggggggggg…O_o**


	6. Chapter 5

**_AN:_ Woot woot! 500+ hits!**

**Random chapter. But, if I do say so myself, a stroke of genius….solves a little character conflict that could have been developed a little more in the series….**

**Disclaimer! Not even gonna say it…**

A WindClan Encounter

Hollyleaf's POV

Bluestar led Firestar, Redtail, Yellowfang and I to the world of the living. One by one, we stepped onto the cold stone of the Moonpool. I felt lucky that I was making yet another trip to the living world, considering that normally only medicine cats and leaders were allowed to go back to speak with their clans or kin. _Well. I'm special, too,_ I thought, _I must be really "special" if I managed to live with Rock in the tunnels for so many moons…._I sighed. Thank StarClan that I was out of that mess.

"Come on, Hollyleaf!" Redtail called from the top of the hollow. I shook myself to, and bounded out of the Moonpool cavern. "Nice weather for traveling, isn't it?" Redtail seemed so happy. And stupid. But apparently he had unparalleled courage and leadership skills. Not a very good speaker, though.

As we crossed into WindClan territory, Yellowfang suddenly stopped. "Wait," she meowed. "Bluestar, is it possible for us to be injured on this journey? I mean….this may sound strange, but we have no physical form, so are we immune to damage? Or can we still be wounded?" Bluestar tipped her head to the side, thinking. Firestar piped up, "If you're thinking of gathering some herbs, just in case, I think it's a great idea. I saw….some of the dead warriors with injuries in the battle. We _can_ bleed," he trailed off. _He's thinking of Spottedleaf's death,_ I thought. "Well," Bluestar began, "if we do gather herbs, we should take them from outside Clan territory. I don't think WindClan would appreciate us taking their—"

A yowl interrupted her. "ThunderClan intruders!" My eyes widened in disbelief as Breezepelt, bristling in fury, burst from the bracken. Crowfeather and Ashfoot followed. Breezepelt lunged forward, only for Ashfoot to pin him down by his tail. "Wait!" the gray she-cat hissed. "WindClan does not attack without reason!" My father's eyes gleamed with recognition. "H-hollyleaf?" He exclaimed. "And Firestar!" Breezepelt, who had no love for Lionblaze, Jayfeather and I, his half-Clan kin, wriggled free of Ashfoot's grasp and lunged at my throat. I batted him away, claws sheathed, even though I knew that he had trained in the Dark Forest. Surely his father knew, too, since Crowfeather aggressively pinned Breezepelt down and hissed in his ear, "WindClan has given you a second chance, but don't think that I've forgive you." Breezepelt growled in fury, "I never was good enough for you, was I?" Ashfoot stepped forward. "Enough!" She meowed in exasperation. "Breezepelt, we're going back to camp. We have no right to stop StarClan warriors from traipsing around the lake as they please," she added disdainfully. She turned and, yanking on Breezepelt's tail, dragged him out of sight.

"So." Crowfeather turned back to us, shuffling his paws in embarrassment at his outburst, "what brings you here?" "We're on a mission!" Redtail announced, puffing his chest out importantly. "We're off to find the lost—" I gave him a shove. "Don't tell them _everything!_" I flinched involuntarily as Crowfeather gently laid his tail across my shoulders. "It's okay," he said, "you can trust me." What emotion was hiding in his blue eyes?

Redtail explained our quest. Crowfeather nodded thoughtfully. "Antpelt was also a Dark Forest warrior…" he said ruefully. "Will you bring him back, too?" "It depends," Bluestar said, "because we don't know why he didn't come to StarClan after his first death. If he wants to come home to his ancestors, we will certainly welcome him back into our ranks." The black WindClan tom nodded his head approvingly. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked. Firestar shook his head. "Thank you, Crowfeather. Just keep it a secret." Crowfeather said nothing, and stared at his paws. "May I….may I please speak with Hollyleaf for a moment? Privately?" Shock ruffled the others' fur. I, however, wanted to know what my father had to say. "Sure," I said with a shrug.

Crowfeather's POV

I guided Hollyleaf down to the lake and sat down on the pebbly shore. Her starry black fur, so much like mine, was plastered to her body by the spray from the lake. "Hollyleaf…." I started, "I'm so sorry that I never told you how I felt. There were too many secrets. And after I thought you'd died in the tunnel cave-in, I went to see Leafpool. We had a talk, and…I considered joining ThunderClan. She told me that I needed to stay loyal to my own Clan, and she to hers. She blamed herself for your outburst. There had been too many secrets. I-I'm sorry…" Would she forgive me?

I couldn't read the emotion in her eyes as she looked at me, her head tipped to the side. "If you loved Leafpool, why did you take Nightcloud as a mate? And before you claim that you love Leafpool more, since she came first, what made you move on from Feathertail?" That was unexpected. "Feathertail and I, we were never truly in love. I thought I loved her, but it was nothing compared to what I felt for Leafpool. Feathertail was the best friend I've ever had, but your mother….we had a special connection. WindClan didn't trust me for our relationship, so I had to prove myself. Don't you know how proud I am of you and your brothers, Hollyleaf? Breezepelt tries too hard. Turning to darkness to impress me was his biggest mistake," I said bitterly. "Crowfeather…" she whispered. "It's okay….I didn't realize it when I was alive, but StarClan has given me wisdom far beyond my years." _I can see it in your eyes, _I thought, as she continued, "I always put the warrior code before anything else, but look where that got me. I think….I think what's most important is what your heart tells you to do. It may not seem like a great idea in life, but you'll understand when you get to StarClan."

I purred at my daughter's words. "Thank you, Hollyleaf," I said. "I'll be waiting for you in StarClan…father." She meowed. My heart soared in joy, and a great weight lifted from my shoulders. "Wish us well on our quest!" She demanded. _Pushy….just like me._ I thought. "I know you'll succeed." I said warmly. "I have faith in you."

**Awwwww…..I love CrowfeatherXLeafpool. They're the best. Lol, Redtail.**

**Rock be pleased with reviews. They feed his omnipotent soul. _(feed him, or he'll be aannnnggrryy)_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_AN:_ Hey, look! Another chapter! Yah. I lied when I said one update a week O_o I think I like this story too much to leave it alone….**

**Okay, a bit of OOC going on here with the cats.**

**Disclaimer:__Rock wants cookies. I want Warriors. Sadly, neither of us own what we want **

The Journey Begins

Firestar's POV

We left the lake territories, and had traveled for quite a while when Yellowfang proclaimed that it was a good place to gather herbs. We were still surrounded by tall trees, but the woods were becoming more sparse, and through the gaps in foliage the hazy outline of the Tribe's mountains were visible.

As the four of us gathered herbs (well….three of us, while Hollyleaf complained that medicine cat training sucked in real life, and it sucked even more in the afterlife), Bluestar came up on my left, hopping on three legs, with the fourth leg swathed in cobwebs. As Yellowfang wrapped the cobwebs up in a large leaf, Bluestar said, "So, Firestar…how were your nine lives? I saw how you lost each one of them. The one I gave you was the most important, was it not? The best came last?" She prompted. _What?_ Yellowfang growled in warning. _I had better not say something stupid..._

"Well…." I started, " Bluestar gave me _three_ gifts (nobility, certainity, and faith) with her life. So I supposed I was wisest in that life?" Bluestar nodded in approval. "Your last life was used well, Firestar," she said, "you fulfilled the zillionth prophecy that was given to you _and_ you saved the Clans." Redtail mewled in complaint. "Yeah, sure, but that's easy for him, he fulfilled _all_ the prophecies. He's the main cat in the series!"

Hollyleaf and Bluestar looked at him in extreme confusion.

"Anyway," he started, looking flustered, as if he had no idea what he had said either, "Firestar brought back the lost clan, _SkyClan_! Doesn't that count for something? My gift of justice was well-spent, no?" Bluestar laughed. "He lost that life to a talking rat. _That's pathetic._" "Excuse me?" I was taken aback. "Spottedleaf told me to go on that quest!"

"Well." Yellowfang interrupted, dropping the last of the wrapped herb packages onto a large dock leaf, which she started to roll up with her front paws, "according to: .com/wiki/Firestar, _no one knows_ what happened to my life. 'Unkown.' Really? Unknown?" She glared at us, and Bluestar and Redtail instantly stopped bickering. "What's a wiki?" Redtail whispered to Hollyleaf. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "This internet thing. Duh."

"Um." I said pathetically. _What the heck? Where did all this come from?_ I thought.

_Yellowfang's life….a gift of compassion, right?_ I tipped my head to the side, thinking. _Seventh life. Compassion. I had to have died with something to do with compassion, right? No? Oh. Ohhhh. OH._ Suddenly I remembered and I felt hot under my pelt. "Weeeelllll?" Hollyleaf prompted.

I shuffled my paws embarrassedly. They all sat down to hear a story. I sighed and said, rather quickly, and with no pauses, "So I saw a mouse stuck in the river and I wanted to help it but then my hunting instincts kicked in and I leapt down the ravine to grab it BUT THEN I FELT BAD AND _COMPASSIONATE_ towards the dumb prey and I hesitated and freakin' hit my head on a rock and had a concussion and died!" Silence. Dead silence. Then they all started laughing. "And what did you tell the Clan?" Bluestar purred. "That a fox threw me into a tree….."

The heat of embarrassment rising from my pelt should have been enough to set the forest on fire.

**O_o**

**I have no idea what that was…..but this chapter required a bit of research. Yeah. Extremely OOC. But the story should get a bit more intense a few more chapters in, once they arrive at the Twolegplace…..I might update again later tonight. **

**REEEEVIEEEEWWWWS=Happy SilverIcy=no creepy cats (i.e. Rock) in your house at night. **


	8. Chapter 7

**_AN:_ Woot woot….2 updates in 24 hours.**

**Disclaimer: I like fake cheez. But I doesn't ownz warriorz.**

The Mountains

Hollyleaf's POV

So, after that weeeird talk about lives and mice, which I'm pretty sure was a secret that I wasn't supposed to hear, we left the forest and made fast progress towards the mountains. Since we're all dead, sleep was more of a luxury than anything else, so we continued into the night.

As we approached the mountains, Redtail stopped and stretched his tortoiseshell head backwards to try to see the peaks. I sat down disdainfully beside him and _looked with awe _upon the _HUGE GLORY_ of…..those ugly rocks. _UGH!_ I thought._Why does everything go back to Rock? Cats are not supposed to be omnipotent!_

While I was having this mental breakdown, I caught a familiar scent on the breeze. Too familiar. Wait—two scents! One of which made my heart leap with joy, while the other made my lip curl. I sighed. "Hey, Fallen Leaves!" I said, pointedly ignoring the other scent. The young tom from the tunnels emerged from behind a large boulder and bounded forward to touch noses with me. His touch sent a jolt of electricity down my spine. "Hollyleaf!" he exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

A grumpy huff interrupted my intended response. "You youngsters are too romantic." Rock—of course, you'd guessed that already—sat down stiffly and promptly began lecturing about the importance of choosing a partner wisely, even in death. We all ignored him. I turned back to Fallen Leaves and explained the purpose of our journey. He looked troubled. "That sounds…dangerous." He meowed slowly. His glittering green eyes met mine, and we both purred in laughter, remembering the many moons we'd spent together in the tunnels, running away from Rock.

Redtail let out an exaggerated purr. "Is that your…._friend_, Hollyleaf?" The ginger tom purred with excessive emphasis on the word _friend._ Heat rose from my fur and I hissed at Redtail, but was stopped by Fallen Leaves, who brushed his tail across my cheek. "Hollyleaf…." He said softly, "I've missed you." He hesitated, then twined his tail with mine. A purr rose in my throat. "I've missed you, too…"

"AAWWWWWWW…" Redtail sobbed dramatically. Rock sighed. "Young loooove…." He rasped disapprovingly.

Bluestar's POV

While those two were having their little reunion, I caught another familiar scent on the wind. "Feathertail!" I called out as the silver she-cat dipped her head in greeting. "Firestar, Redtail, Hollyleaf," She nodded to each in turn. "Are you traveling through the mountains?" She asked. I nodded. "We're on our way back to the Twolegplace that used to be our home, to find our lost friends." I recounted our explanation to who seemed to be the millionth cat, and she nodded in understanding. "Midnight came to visit us and told us of what happened to the lost warriors. Gee…." She continued, "Nine Tigerstars and nine Brokenstars…..have fun with that." I knew that that part of our quest would be the most difficult. I didn't need reminding.

"Anyway," Feathertail turned her attention back to us, "if you have to cross the mountains, walk the Tribe of Endless Hunting's skies. It's easier than wandering around in the dark."

She led us up to the sky, and into a territory that very closely resembled the Clan's lake territory, except the trees were different and the lake was a different shape. We stepped onto the Gathering island, where many cats, Ancients and former members of the Tribe of Rushing Water alike, shared tongues and ate prey together. "Feel free to hunt as you'd like," Fallen Leaves invited, still walking close to Hollyleaf.

We spent some time hunting and sharing news with the Tribe, then Feathertail volunteered to guide us to the other side. I looked around. Firestar and Yellowfang were right beside me, finishing off their fresh-kill. Where were Redtail and Hollyleaf?

I caught sight of Redtail sprinting down one of the island's slopes, pursued by a group of to-be's and softpaws that had died early. Tail between his legs, he plunged into the starry water and disappeared from sight. Rolling her eyes, Feathertail bounded down the slope and into the water after him. _That's right,_ I recalled,_ She's half RiverClan._

Now—Hollyleaf. She was standing by Fallen Leaves and his parents, Broken Shadow and Stone Song. The father was nodding his head approvingly, while his mother was rubbing her head along her son's shoulder. _What's going on?_ I wondered, and padded over to join them

"Hey, Bluestar!" Hollyleaf meowed excitedly. "Guess what?" "What?" I sighed. _Yes. I came over here, not to find out what you were doing, but to share my guesses as to what you were doing._ I thought sarcastically. "Fallen Leaves is coming home with us to StarClan!" She continued. "WHAT?" I screamed. Hollyleaf's head sank in disappointment. "You mean….that's not okay?" I didn't hear her. I had turned to the young tom's parents, mouth gaping, thousands of unasked questions pouring out of my jaws. "Bluestar," Stone Song said, "you, of all cats, know how hard it is to give up your children." "But this is for the best," Broken shadow added. "It's what Fallen Leaves wants." I looked at the pair of young cats, and noticed how much less grumpy Hollyleaf had been, just during our short stay with the Tribe of Endless Hunting. I nodded in resigned approval. "Why not? StarClan will welcome you, Fallen Leaves."

Our party, now consisting of myself, Firestar, Hollyleaf, Fallen Leaves, Redtail, and Yellowfang, was now assembled and ready to go. As we turned to leave the Tribe's territory, Rock materialized over the lake and floated over, chanting, "_OMNIPOTENT KIIIITTTIIIEEESS CANZ HAS SPECIAL POWERZ….."_ We all clustered together behind Feathertail. Evidently, Rock was a frequent visitor to the Tribe, because the silver she-cat addressed him with such utter disgrace that he actually fell out of the sky and stood on his hairless legs. "Hey, since you young 'uns are taking Leavsie with you, canz I come too?"

"_Canz?"_ I thought,_ What in StarClan's name is "canz?"_

"NO." The others all yelled together.

**Aw. Poor Rock. Rock can has special powerz. Shunned by the disrespectful young 'uns. Did anyone get the I can has cheezburger references? No?**

…**..**

**REVIEW. Or Rock will levitate to your house. ^_^**

**May StarClan light your path ^_^**


	9. Chapter 8

_**AN:**_ **Here's the next chapter—soooo sorry, couldn't update earlier today, since I was having an X-Men movie marathon and practice for a piano competition early tomorrow O_o …..so probably don't expect an update tomorrow. I'll try for one on Sunday, but no promises….SOOORRRRYYY**

**Don't ever think that I'll give up on this story! I loves it lots and lots :} and thanks to all of my readers—as of today, 1000+ hits **

**ANYWAY.**

**Disclaimer: the AN was long enough, but I think you all get the point. I don't own warriors. But I do own this story. SO DON'T STEAL THIS STUFF. OR ROCK AND I WILL SUE YOU.**

***coughs* aHEM.**

A Peculiar State of Mind

**Firestar's POV**

After the mountains, the rest of our journey to the Twolegplace was pretty much uneventful, other than having to deal with Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves and their little romance. Redtail seemed to be enjoying our "adventure" and was bristling with anticipation as we reached Highstones, marking the edge of where the forest territories used to end. I couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance in his tortoiseshell pelt to his sisters', and I soon found that I, too, was starting to quiver with excitement at the thought of my reunion with Spottedleaf.

For a moment, as we stopped to rest on the outskirts of the Twolegplace, I reflected on my history with Spottedleaf;

_A flash of her tortoiseshell pelt in the fern clearing, on my first day in ThunderClan_

_Meeting her for the first time, after being shown around the camp_

_Seeing her lifeless body after the ShadowClan attack_

_Learning about the "Fire alone can save the Clan" prophecy_

_Realizing my love for her…my impossible love_

_Finding true love with Sandstorm_

_Rejecting Spottedleaf by telling her that I couldn't love a memory…._

Wait. Had I really told her that? She wasn't a memory! _How could I have been so stupid?_ I thought furiously. I recalled that nighttime meeting, how she seemed so willing to accept my rejection and accepting of my relationship with Sandstorm….but now that I looked back on it, I recalled an odd flash in her eyes that didn't match her soothing words. _Hadn't she gotten over me? _I thought, my mind racing._ Hasn't she….moved on? She gave me a life for love, for loving Sandstorm. She helped us on our journey to restore SkyClan. She saved Sandstorm from Mapleshade….and declared that there had been "nothing to steal…" But if she didn't love me, why would she have come back to walk with me all those times?_

All those thoughts raced through my mind, as well as the most critical: _And if she loves me…..Do I love her?_

**Sandstorm's POV**

I lay in my nest, trying to have a decent nap in the afternoon sunlight filtering in through the bracken. I thought back to my encounter with Firestar, which had been nearly two moons ago. _Where was he going, again?_ I thought. My memory _must be failing with my old age…._

_Oh. That's right._ I suddenly remembered, _he went to find Spottedleaf. _And he seemed so worried that I would box his ears! How could I feel spiteful towards Spottedleaf? She died twice to save me! And, honestly, who could I kid—if things had been different, and she had lived, and hadn't been a medicine cat-well, even if she had been a medicine cat—he would have chosen her over me.

Was I upset over this realization? At first, yes. But as the seasons have gone by, I realized that I had my special time with Firestar. _Perhaps it's Spottedleaf's turn in the afterlife. And I could be there with both of them in StarClan. Because I love Firestar. And I know he loves me. But….._

_He also loves Spottedleaf._ And to my utmost shock, I realized that I was okay with that. No. Not just okay. Understanding. Approving. Sympathizing. _She deserves him now. _

I lay my head down and drifted off into sleep.

_Let's just hope that she's still out there somewhere…._

**Firestar's POV**

As we walked through the Twolegplace, I opened my mouth to taste the scents. Memories of my kithood flooded back as I caught a familiar scent. _Very _familiar. "Princess!" I hissed to an elderly ginger tabby sitting on the fence. "It's me, Firestar!" She looked up sharply in shock. "Firestar?" She choked out. "You didn't die when they destroyed your forest?" She peered down at me. "You look…different."

I shook my head. "The Clans have moved to a faraway place. Cloudtail is alive and well, but I'm….welll…I'm dead." She purred in laughter, then jumped down for a closer look. "Why is your pelt speckled with stars?" She laughed. "Go see Smudge. He'll be glad to see that you're alive." "I'm not!" I tried to protest, only to the unhearing, laughing cats around me.

Grumbling, I hopped over the fence to Smudge's yard. He was sitting on the back porch, staring at the bush in one corner of the yard that had been there since the days of SkyClan's rule in the forest. "Smudge!" I called out. "Hey, Rusty—I mean, Firestar!" He sounded overjoyed to see me, but his nose wrinkled when he jumped down to greet me. "You smell….different." _Should I bother?_ I thought._ If Princess didn't get it, there's no way Smudge would get it._

So I cut to the point. "Smudge." I prompted. "Have you seen any ghost cats around lately?" He tipped his head to the side. "Other than you? Yes, Firestar, I can tell you're a ghost. But I've had experiences with the "SkyClan" ancestors, remember?" I was shocked that my kittypet friend remembered this, and could tell that my companions were stunned as well. I heard Redtail try to whisper (but failed because he talks too loud in general) in Bluestar's ear, "Hey, this one's smart. Ask him to join ThunderClan!" Bluestar looked annoyed.

"Anyway," Smudge continued, "Yes, there have been ghost cats about. Several dark tabbies and a pretty tortoishell. Looks like that one," he pointed his tail-tip at Redtail. _Spottedleaf! _I thought.

"Where is she?" I asked eagerly.

"Right here," answered a different, achingly familiar voice. "that is, if you're looking for me."

**OOOOOOOOH SUSPENSE!**

…**.if you're too mouse-brained to figure out who it is.**

**Rock has summoned Smudge's "ghost cats" and they will attack if you don't review.**

**Heheehe…..my threats are working…..REEEEVIIIIEEEWWWWWSS PLLLEAAAASSEEE! **


	10. Chapter 9

**_AN:_ Soooo sorry for the late update! Been busy with work and piano competitions and stuff. 3rd place :D ! This chapter is a little longer, hope that compensates for the lateness…..**

**Epic confusion here. But try to follow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Can't think of any other ways to say it…**

A turn of events

**Spottedleaf's POV**

The ginger tom took a few steps towards me. Instinctively I took a step back, and dismay clouded his green gaze. _He looks too familiar_, I thought. "Who are you?" I prompted. "W-what?" He stammered. "Spottedleaf…..It's Firestar! Don't you know me?" The name did ring a bell in my head, but who was he? The tortoiseshell cat with a bushy red tail spoke. "Sister…don't you remember? Bluestar! Rock said that her memory would be intact! We have a problem!"

The blue-gray she-cat brushed her tail lightly down his flank. "Hush, Redtail," she said soothingly. _Redtail. Bluestar. Firestar. _Who were they? Another voice called out, "Hey, Firestar! Where's Yellowfang?" An orange and white tabby and a black she-cat jumped over the fence. "Oh, hey Spottedleaf!" The black cat said. "I'm Hollyleaf. This is Fallen Leaves. We're all 'leaf' cats!" …_Hollyleaf. Fallen Leaves. Yellowfang. Bluestar. Redtail. Yellowfang. Firestar. Firestar. Firestar….._

Memories exploded across my vision. A forest. Mapleshade. _Who's Mapleshade?_ Firestar. A sand-colored she-cat. Stars. Death. _Two_ deaths. My eyes widened as it all came back to me. "F-firestar?" I whispered. "How…how did I get here?" Joy lit up in his eyes as he realized that I knew him. And I did know him. This was the cat whom I loved. Whose mate I had died to save. Who I had promised to walk with forever. "Firestar…." I whispered again, brushing my muzzle along his, "I don't know how, but….I think I can fulfill my promise now." A purr rose in his throat. "Awww…" Fallen Leaves said.

A loud yowl interrupted our reunion. _Yellowfang! _The six of us leapt over Smudge's fence to see the old gray medicine cat pinning a dark tabby to the adjacent garden's grass. Oddly, eight identical tabbies surrounded her, each with a different expression. "Brokenstar-s?" Redtail half-hissed, half-yelped.

The Brokenstar under attack whimpered pathetically and slid out from Yellowfang's claws, running into another Brokenstar, who merged with the first one. _What's happening?_ I thought.

Brokenstar #1/Brokenstar #2 looked at Yellowfang and widened its eyes when it saw the she-cat charging at itself, turned, and ran into a Brokenstar 3. Brokenstar #s 1/2/3 growled fiercely and returned Yellowfang's attack, batting the gray she-cat aside. "They're…." Bluestar breathed, "Brokenstar's nine lives and personalities!" We all soon realized that this was true. Firestar growled and jumped off the fence and onto the back of a Brokenstar #4, which spiked up its fur and yelped in terror, merging with 1/2/3. "Everyone!" He commanded, turning to face the others, "Gather them into one body! There are too many to deal with all at once!" Just as he finished saying this, Brokenstar #5 knocked me off the fence and issued what I thought was meant to be a seductive purr. _What the—_I wriggled free and nipped the back of its neck, rewarded with a yowl of pain. My brother slashed at its eyes, driving it back towards 1/2/3/4.

1/2/3/4/5 continued its attack on Yellowfang, who was fending it off with vicious blows from her forepaws. Brokenstar #6 was happily watching a butterfly floating on the wind, and had raised himself up on his hind legs to bat at it when Hollyleaf grasped him by the scruff and tossed him into 1/2/3/4/5. Then Firestar joined Yellowfang against Brokenstar-s #1-6, cornering him against the wall. Brokenstars 7 and 8 were fighting each other in the dirt, nipping at the others' feet and legs, and hardly noticed when Bluestar tossed them together and brought them into #'s 1-6.

_What. The. Stars. Is. Happening. _I thought, struggling to piece it all together.

The ninth Brokenstar was apparently a kittypet, considering that it was trying to bust into the back entrance to the Twoleg den. The door burst open, and a young Twoleg screamed and tossed the last Brokenstar out into the garden, slamming the door shut as Brokenstar was finally pieced together.

The seven of us surrounded him, hissing menacingly. Brokenstar glared back, but took a few steps backwards uncertainly. Yellowfang leapt forward and pinned him to the ground again. "Go back to the Place of No Stars," she hissed in his ear. Brokenstar's expression changed suddenly, and he whimpered, "Mother! Take me to StarClan!" Yellowfang's gaze softened for a moment, and while she hesitated, her kit slashed his claws across her eyes. She yowled in pain, staggering backwards, and Bluestar and Firestar tossed Brokenstar into the fence. With a grimace, he hissed, "What do you think to accomplish with me? You pathetic flea-bags could never redeem my soul. I'll take you all with me to the Dark Forest!" His yellow eyes fixed on me, and he lunged forward, but another cat appeared out of nowhere and knocked him out of the way.

"Antpelt?" Hollyleaf exclaimed. I immediately recognized the scrawny WindClan tom, who dealt a blow across the back of Brokenstar's head and tossed him into the fence again. The dark tom groaned and disappeared in a flash of darkness, back to the hellish place where he belonged. Antpelt turned and looked at Bluestar. "I…" he began uncertainly, "I was wrong to trust the Dark Forest cats. The distrust I felt towards my Clanmates was a misunderstanding. But the darkness in my heart forbade me from joining the ranks of our ancestors in StarClan, and I found myself trapped in the place of darkness. Hawkfrost convinced me that it was where I belonged, that I was among friends….but what did the do? They let me die again." Antpelt hissed bitterly. "When I found myself here, all I wanted was to return home, to find StarClan, but I was lost. I couldn't find my way to the stars. Will you….will you forgive me? Will you take me home?" Bluestar dipped her head to the WindClan warrior. "Yes, Antpelt. StarClan will not punish you for your mistake, and we accept your atonement as helping us defeat Brokenstar. Come back to StarClan with us."

Relief glittered in Antpelt's eyes. "Thank you, Bluestar," he said, and as we watched, the scars across his neck and throat slowly faded, his last memoirs of the Dark Forest leaving forever.

I felt Firestar press against my pelt, and turned to look into his emerald eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but I had been holding my words from him for so long. I brushed my tail across his muzzle, silencing him. "I love you, Firestar," I whispered, not caring who heard or who approved. Uncertainty prickled along my spine in the dead silence that followed. His hesitation felt like a cold claw in my heart. However, the silence was quickly broken by his soft mew, "I….I love you too, Spottedleaf…I always have."

"_So_ sorry to interrupt," said a deep meow from behind us, "but you're not finished with this place yet."

****GASPS** another cliffhanger! Wow, I suck at suspenseful-ness. Did you like this chapter? I really don't know what was going on with the Brokenstar randomness. But it made me laugh. **

**Story should wrap up in a few more chapters. **

**So, REEVIEW! Or Rock will summon all nine Brokenstars (with his magical omnipotent kitteh powerz) to attack you ^_^**

**May StarClan light your path!**


	11. Chapter 10

_**AN:**_ **^_^ yaaaay! I don't know why, but YAAAAY!**

**Here's next chapter Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Someone who goes by the fake name of Erin Hunter owns Warriors. Not this someone who goes by the fake name of SilverIcefire.**

Rawr!

(ummm. Yeah.)

**Firestar's POV**

I whirled around. _For StarClan's sake, enough with random familiar "meows!"_ I thought. But this one sent a chill of foreboding down my spine. I already knew what my eyes told me when I saw the dark tabby shape, the large amber eyes—Tigerstar. That is, Tigerstar #1. Nine. Freaking. Tigerstars. _This is going to be a nightmare,_ I groaned inwardly.

I unsheathed my claws and prepared to lunge. Suddenly a whirl of rainbow light swirled between me and Tigerstar, and…..

You guessed it.

….and Rock appeared between us. "Like my new entrance?" He asked. "Firestar, I come bearing tidings of great joy and rejoicing!" Hollyleaf grunted, "What, is a kit born in Bethlehem, destined to save the world?" Everyone stared at her in confusion. "Where the !$% is this _Bethlehem?_" Tigerstar growled. "This power….I must have it for myself!" Hollyleaf regarded him with great disdain, and opened her mouth, presumably prepared to spout some extremely OOC comment.

Rock interrupted her, and for once his random entrance proved convenient in silencing the black she-cat. He leaned forward and I twitched involuntarily as his stench hit my mouth. "If you kill each Tigerstar, it'll join with another!" he hissed. "Just a little helpful hint to destroy your enemies. Teehee. Buh-bye." With another swirl of rainbow-ness, Rock vanished. "Yeah, he _could _have mentioned that sooner…." Yellowfang grumbled, still nursing her wounded eye. Bluestar, who had crept behind Tigerstar #1 in all the confusion, dealt a killing blow across the back of his head. He slumped down and a shadowy-er version of him sprinted off over the fence, presumably to join another life of Tigerstar's. "That was easy," she meowed. "STAPLES!" Smudge yowled, jumping over the fence. "What?" Everyone cried out. I wasn't about to admit that I knew what "Staples" was from my kittypet days.

"Catz!" Spottedleaf snapped, "we need to focus! The sooner we gather and banish the Tigerstar-s, the sooner we can return home." We all seemed to remember that that was the purpose of our journey. "Yellowfang," she continued in the same assertive voice, "tend to your eye. That leaves six of us, and Tigerstar has eight manifestations left. We'll split up in groups of two to find them. And hurry! The sooner we get out of this stinking Twolegplace, the better."

**Spottedleaf's POV**

My spirits had been bolstered by Firestar's declaration of love. And now, I really didn't want to spend any more time in that lousy Twolegplace. So I took charge of everyone. I went with Firestar after Tigerstars #2 and #3, Bluestar and Redtail went after #4 and #5, and Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves went after #6 and #7. Considering that Bluestar had already taken out the first one, the last would be the most difficult to deal with, so we would meet back in Smudge's garden. Speaking of Smudge, the black and white kittypet had returned to his den, grumbling about the stupidity of "his" ghost cats.

Firestar and I leapt over the fence in the direction that used to be towards the forest. As we headed along Twoleg gardens, I noticed one with a particularly large yard. "Hey, Firestar…." I whispered, beckoning with my tail for him to get down. We crouched in the bramble as a dark tabby padded out from the brush on the other side of the garden and sat atop a large tree stump. As we crept towards Tigerstar #2, he let out a heavy sigh. "This was one of Fourtrees," he said nostalgically. "And this was where ThunderClan used to gather. And here's where RiverClan sat. And here's the WindClan border. And ShadowClan would dwell around here," he continued, jumping from one fencepost to the next as we spoke. Caught up in his memories, Tigerstar #2 sighed again. "And _here's_ the place where—" Tigerstar jumped into the Twoleg pool of water and drowned. The fragment of his spirit jumped out and sprinted over the west side of the fence.

"…where the Great Rock used to be," Firestar finished for him, and we both purred in laughter. It was as if we had spent our entire lives together, close as denmates. As if I had never been a medicine cat. As if I had never died…..

_No!_ I told myself._ This is no time for nostalgia. See what nostalgia did to Tigerstar #2?_ I shook myself to and followed Firestar as he followed the spirit of Tigerstar #2 over the fence. "He should lead us to the next one!" Firestar called over his shoulder. I nodded and raced after him, our pelts barely brushing as we ran side by side.

Tigerstar #3 was having a nap in a pool of sunshine. Firestar nipped the back of his neck and he departed peacefully, strolling off casually to find another Tigerstar figment.

**Bluestar's POV**

Redtail seemed to have forgotten how to stalk.

We tracked Tigerstar #4 through a Twoleg garden full of tall grass. This one seemed particularly skittish, and would run around wildly every time a twig snapped under the former ThunderClan deputy's foot. And every time we had to run after Tigerstar, Redtail bushed up his namesake tail and thundered through the foliage like an angry group of badgers. I sighed as the chase began again, probably for the twentieth time. As my "deputy" jumped over another fence, I pricked my ears. _Why can I still hear crunching?_ I whirled just in time to see Tigerstar #5 leap from the abandoned Twoleg dwelling and onto the space where I had just been standing. "Redtail!" I yowled as Tigerstar pinned me to the grass, hissing in my ear. It seemed that the bloodthirsty cat had more than one life for violence. Pain exploded across my stomach as he ripped a gash into my soft belly. "I'm coming, Bluestar!" Redtail yowled as he knocked Tigerstar #5 off my back. "#4 is dead! Squirrel scared him onto a Thunderpath and he died," Redtail managed to smirk between blows to Tigerstar #5. I lay on the grass, immobilized by pain.

Redtail and Tigerstar #5 struggled for a while, but Redtail quickly overpowered him. The tortoiseshell had had the element of surprise on his side. "HAHAHA!" he crowed in triumph. He stopped his victory dance when he noticed my prostrate form on the bloodstained grass. "C'mon, Bluestar," he sighed as he helped me to my paws, "Yellowfang will patch you up."

**Hollyleaf's POV**

I rolled around in the Twoleg grass, purring with laughter as Fallen Leaves immobilized Tigerstar #6 with pawfuls of catmint. Thoroughly drunken, he was an easy kill. As we both sat there purring with laughter and not bothering to even look up when we got another stupid Tigerstar incarnation, which we didn't even bother to kill since it impaled itself on the barbed fence-post while trying to catch a bird.

As we approached Smudge's garden, all the others were already back there. Firestar and Spottedleaf were grooming each others pelts, obviously mooning over each other like a pair of doves. Bluestar was being bandaged up by Yellowfang. Redtail stood watch on the fence.

Just as Fallen Leaves and I were about to join them, Smudge burst out of his cat-door. "You forest cats are idiots! Can't you count?" he lectured. "There are _two _Tigerstars left! #8 and #9!" We all groaned. "But…" the black and white kittypet smirked, "I took out one all by myself!" He puffed out his chest proudly. "How?" Firestar looked at his old friend blankly. "I gave him a whirly!" Smudge declared. "What in the name of StarClan is a whirly?" Yellowfang rasped. "I flushed him down a toilet." Smudge explained. Firestar purred in laughter. The rest of us had no idea what a "toilet" was, but we didn't really care enough to know.

"So what now?" Bluestar asked. "There's one Tigerstar left, and he'll probably be as vicious as he was during his lifetime." Spottedleaf tucked her paws under her belly. "Don't fret," she chided. "He'll find his way to us eventually. Like Brokenstar, he wants to drag us down to hell with him, remember?" As we all laughed uncertainly and settled down to rest, a bloodcurdling shriek pierced the air.

We all looked up sharply. "It would seem that we've found him…." Firestar said darkly.

**OMG Next chapter will be the last O_o This chapter wuz really long…..yah. Anyway. Hope you've liked my story. More news on potential sequels/spin-offs in next chapter. **

**REEVIEW. New-and-improved Rainbow Rock will manifest himself in your house!**

**^_^ May StarClan light your path ^_^**


	12. Chapter 11

**_AN:_ Here we go….last chapter! O_o**

**Disclaimer: I can has cheezburger. I cantz has Warriorz.**

The eye of the tiger

**Firestar's POV**

All seven of us, minus Smudge, leapt to our paws and over the fence. _This was my old yard!_ The thought came to me as a jolt. And there, in the middle of _my_ garden, sat Tigerstar, crouched over the small, lifeless body of another cat. He didn't seem to notice us, and let out a yowl of triumph. His claws and muzzle were stained with blood.

The screen door slammed open and a pair of young Twolegs stepped out, rattling what I remembered to be a feed bowl. "Get back!" I hissed, and the others pressed into the bushes lining the fence. The Twoleg kits started yowling, "Hattie! Hatttieee! Where are you?" Horror sank into my pelt. Those were _my _Twolegs. And the dead cat was my replacement, Hattie.

The male Twoleg screeched piteously when he caught sight of Hattie's lifeless body on the garden floor and flung a stick at Tigerstar. The dark tabby leapt up and bolted out of the garden. The two Twolegs started to cry, and their mother came out to see what was happening. As the three of them collected Hattie's body, we crept around the edge of the garden and were about to jump over the fence when the female Twoleg kit sobbed, "Rusty?" I froze in my pawsteps and slowly turned around. "Rusty!" The mother Twoleg exclaimed, tears in her eyes as well. "Rusty…did you kill Hattie?" Dread made my paws heavy as stone. "What are you doing?" Spottedleaf hissed in my ear. She grabbed my tail and yanked me up the fence as the adult Twoleg stormed over, screeching madly.

I didn't realize that I'd been trembling until Spottedleaf pressed her sweet-scented pelt against mine. "It's okay…" she murmured, "they're Twolegs; who cares what they think?" _She's right,_ I thought numbly. _That was my old life. But why do I feel so terrible? This isn't just about banishing Tigerstar again…I have to avenge Hattie! _She had been such a sweet-tempered kittypet, such a—

"Firestar!" Hollyleaf's yowl interrupted me. "Come on! We have to catch Tigerstar!" Rage filled my heart, giving me the energy I needed to follow.

As I perched on the fence between two gardens, I caught a familiar scent. _Princess?_ I turned in its direction and saw my sister sitting on her porch, licking her paw. "Princess!" I hissed. She pricked her ears. "_Princess!"_ As she raised her head, a dark tabby shape appeared out of nowhere and knocked her off the porch. "PRINCESS!" I yowled, running along the fences to her garden. Dimly, I heard the others following me, shouting questions.

"Tigerstar!" I growled, shoving him off my sister. I could smell Hattie's blood on his pelt still. "Firestar?" Princess mewed softly. "Get inside, Princess!" I hissed. She nodded and slipped into her cat door, leaving a thin trail of blood. The others had arrived. "Why is he so bloodthirsty?" Fallen Leaves whispered in Hollyleaf's ear. The black she-cat shrugged. "He's _Tigerstar._ All he knows how to do is kill."

"Why did you murder Hattie? And go after my sister?" I challenged, pelt bristling with fury. Tigerstar casually raised a blood-soaked paw to his mouth, giving it a lick. He fixed his amber eyes on mine, and growled, "There's one rule of the wild, Firestar. I don't live by the _warrior code,_" he sneered. "When you're on your own, you have to take power whenever you can." I bristled. "And how is killing kittypets going to help you?" He shrugged his massive shoulders. "I'm establishing my dominance over this area. If I ever wanted to take power over the Clans, perhaps BloodClan was the right idea after all. Control," he continued, slicing a flower neatly off its stem, "is everything. That was my mistake. I let Scourge make his own terms, and look where that took me. The Dark Forest cats were all like me, and helped me plan my revenge, but they're all _weak,_ he spat. Just like Antpelt, they died too easily. I must gather the powerful. And what summons the powerful better than display of power?"

"I've heard enough!" I growled, launching myself at my old enemy. He batted me away and I collided with the fence and felt something in my side snap. I pushed myself to my paws painfully, and when Tigerstar's next blow came, I dodged to the side and raked my claws along his flank. "Firestar!" Bluestar called, sweeping the others behind her and leaping forward to join me. "I have a score to settle with him, too." I nodded, wincing at the pain in my side. Tigerstar growled in fury and hissed, "I'll take both of you to the Place of No Stars with me!" He lunged at Bluestar, twisting under her belly and reopening her wound. She gasped in pain as scarlet blood sprayed the green grass. Tigerstar pinned her down and unsheathed his unnaturally long claws, sinking them into her throat. "Bluestar! NO!"

I leapt onto Tigerstar's back, sinking my teeth into his neck until he rolled off of Bluestar, trying to crush me against the ground. I jumped off just in time, and split open his nose with a swipe to his muzzle. He shook his head, spraying the ground with scarlet blood. Hollyleaf darted forward while he was disoriented and crouched over Bluestar, grasping her by the scruff and dragging her limp body off to the side of the garden. I could see Yellowfang crouched over her, desperately trying to patch up her wound, out of the corner of my eye. Tigerstar's claw swiped less than a whisker from my muzzle, jerking my attention back to him.

Fallen Leaves came to join me. He landed on top of Tigerstar's back, clawing out tufts of fur and raking scarlet stripes into his tabby pelt. Tigerstar howled in agony and rolled over, pinning Fallen Leaves under him, and I took my chance to sink my teeth into Tigerstar's neck. He thrashed about, wallowing in his own blood. I felt Spottedleaf's sweet breath by my ear. "Firestar," she meowed softly, "enough." I cautiously released my enemy's throat, the taste of his blood still raw in my mouth. Tigerstar crouched close to the ground, as if he wanted to spring at me again. "Don't even think about it," I hissed, sinking my claws into the bloodstained grass. Tigerstar growled furiously, then faded away in a flash of darkness.

"It's over," I breathed, panting heavily. "Well fought, Fallen Leaves." I turned around, and saw Bluestar lying on her side, the cobwebs bandaging her wound already soaked through with blood. "What are we going to do?" Yellowfang was panicking. "The bleeding won't stop!" Bluestar raised her head feebly. "Is he gone?" She rasped. I nodded. "Hush, Bluestar," Spottedleaf purred, "try to relax. I think…" she paused and tasted the air, a hint of a smile crossing her face. "I think help is on the way."

Just as she finished speaking, it started to rain ominously. But the storm passed as soon as it began, leaving behind a full rainbow across the sky. "Look!" Antpelt gasped. The rainbow changed its shape, engulfing the eight of us in its multitude of lights.

And Rock jumped onto the fence-post.

"MAGICAL OMNIPOTENT KITTEH POWERZ!" He yowled, and we were blinded by rainbow light. "What in the name of—" Hollyleaf was cut off by a collective gasp from the rest of us.

"Are we really…." Spottedleaf started, staring down at the rock beneath her paws. "Is this the Moonpool?" She asked Rock. "Yes, yes," he babbled. "I used my magical powerz to teleport you all back to your lake territory. Jump in to return to StarClan!" (smiles ^_^)

We all glared at him. "Wait a minute." Bluestar hissed from the ground. "Why didn't you just send us to the Twolegplace in the beginning?" Rock shrugged. "For one thing, then there would be no story to tell. Also, you wouldn't have picked up Fallen Leaves and Antpelt along the way." Antpelt laughed nervously. Hollyleaf purred and nuzzled Fallen Leaves' neck.

"Are you ready to go back to StarClan?" Rock asked. "Oh, wait!" He gave Bluestar what appeared to be a bowl of kibble. "Eat these and you'll feel better." "What are they?" Bluestar wrinkled her nose at the sweet smell. "Lucky Charms!"

_Isn't that a Twoleg food?_ I thought, but I kept it to myself, since Rock's magic cereal seemed to have a positive effect on Bluestar.

One by one, we stepped into the Moonpool and onto StarClan's territory, Rock's babbling meow fading into the distance. As I sank my paws onto the soft grass, I looked up at the stars above our heads and amongst us. Spottedleaf pressed against my side. "We're home," she whispered. "And together."

"Together," I agreed. "No matter where we are." She purred. "I love you all the way to the Twolegplace and back." She teased. I looked into her warm amber eyes. "And I love you all the way beyond the stars…and back home again."

**FIN**

**Sooooo…cheesy ending. But whatev. Of course Rock had to save the day! Methinks that there won't be a sequel anytime soon. But check this story tomorrow—there'll be a little surprise add-on **

**May StarClan light your path! ^_^**

**And don't forget to review!**


	13. Epilogue

**_AN: _The end! –ish….. see longer AN at the end of the story, plz**

**Disclaimer: Not even. Nope. You should've read the other 11 disclaimers.**

Epilogue: Forever

**Spottedleaf's POV**

Five moons had passed since our return to StarClan. Yellowfang had gone back to her cantankerous old self, though her left eye never fully healed—she had a thin scar across her eye and nose that never really faded. Bluestar took a long time to recover, but Oakheart was there to help her through it. Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf were obviously happy together, but the other cats constantly grumbled about how obnoxious Hollyleaf was when she wanted to brag about it. Redtail was satisfied with his adventure, and feeling very proud of himself in his success. Antpelt returned to WindClan, and visited Crowfeather in a dream to offer his apology for his betrayal.

Rock randomly popped into StarClan during Gatherings to be his Rainbow self. Why? I have no idea.

It had the best feeling in the world to be amongst familiar faces once more, and they all welcomed me home. Especially Firestar.

And that brings us to our next point. Sandstorm was on the verge of joining StarClan. And Firestar was going to greet her. So I was left alone. Again. _What was I thinking? _I scolded myself. _He said that he loved me….but Sandstorm is his mate! She gave him two beautiful kits. I'm a medicine cat….how could I have hoped for something more in this life? Stupid, stupid, stupid! But wait….he did say he loved me! What? Stupid tom! Stupid, STUPID STUPID!_

I paced up and down on the grass, growling softly to myself, my conflicting emotions clashing wildly within me. I froze when I suddenly caught _his _scent on the breeze, mingled with another's…

"Spottedleaf?" Sandstorm's soft mew came from behind me. She looked sideways at Firestar and touched noses with him once. My heart sank. The sandy she-cat padded up to me and dipped her head in a formal greeting. "I'm glad Firestar was able to find you," she meowed warmly. _What….?_ "I know Firestar hasn't told you yet, but—" I cut her off. "It's okay," I said quickly. "I understand. Firestar and you, y'know, and….I'll just…" I turned to leave as my voice cracked. _Stupid, stupid,st—_ "Spottedleaf." Sandstorm laid her tail gently across my shoulders. "Spottedleaf. I've had a long, good life with Firestar. I had my reward. Now it's your turn. You've had….nothing. You deserve a life with him now. But can we still be friends?" She lifted her tail hopefully. _What was happening? _I nodded, and she started to purr and licked me between the ears. "Thanks for everything, Spottedleaf. Now….where's Redtail? I have a bone to pick with my father…." She growled playfully as we caught sight of the trademark bushy red tail poking out from the bracken. As Sandstorm's voice faded away, accompanied by Redtail's, Firestar turned back to me. "What's wrong, Spottedleaf?" He meowed, tipping his head to the side. "Were you worried about…" He trailed off, vaguely pointing his tail to the side. I shuffled my paws nervously. I opened my mouth to speak, but he pressed his flame-colored pelt against my side and touched his muzzle to mine and licked my cheek. "I couldn't believe it, either. Sandstorm's an amazing cat, isn't she?" He whispered. I nodded, still unable to speak.

My fears had been settled. Slowly I realized what this meant. "Let me fulfill my promise?" I whispered. He purred and nodded. "Walk with me forever, Spottedleaf."

_Eight moons later_

The two kits wrestled in the soft grass. "Rockkit!" yowled Mosskit. "No fair!" Rockkit let go of his friend's tail. "Sorry," he grumbled. Suddenl his ears pricked up. "Mother! Is that you?" A tortoiseshell she-cat and a flame colored tom appeared from the trembling bracken. "Rockkit!" the tom chided. "We've been looking for you!" Rockkit ducked his head. "Sorry, Firestar."

Spottedleaf pressed her muzzle along Firestar's side. "Don't be so gruff," she meowed. She turned and called over her shoulder. "Hollyleaf! We've found him!" The black she-cat burst from the bush. "Idiot!" She yowled. "I thought you'd ventured off the Place of No Stars!" Firestar purred with laughter. "The joy of having kits," he chuckled. Bluestar padded over and picked up her daughter by the scruff. "Honestly, Hollyleaf," she chided, "watch your kit!" Hollyleaf glared at Bluestar and turned sharply, joining her mate, Fallen Leaves, as they disappeared back into the bracken.

Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves realized that they were expecting a kit not too long after the journey to the Twolegplace. Apparently, dead cats could have kits as long as they were in the world of the living. But let's not get too far into that O_o

Tigerstar licked one long foreclaw. His only friend, Brokenstar, was fishing. Why? Who knows? _I'll come back one day with some other evil plan,_ he thought. _But for now…_

_For now, let them think that peace is something that can last forever. _

…_..I want a fish._ The dark tabby sat up and turned towards the Dark Forest lake. _For now, no evil planz. For now, let's all just…..have some peace._

_Temporarily._

**OOoOOOOOEeeeeeeEEEOOoooo!**

**Yez yez. Omnious ending. Sequel? Maybe later. Will post an extra "chapter" when I get around to it with name of the sequel and other fun stuff. I hope you all liked the epilogue. Tried to tie up some loose ends. Like the potential Sandstorm/Spottedleaf conflict O_o**

**LOL Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves named their kit after Rock ^_^**

**Thanks to all of my readers; at almost (very very close!) 2,000 hits (as of earlier today) this story was read a lot more than I expected! And lots of reviews! ^_^ yay. Rock is happy, too **

**I have plans for another Warriors story that may become a trilogy. And Rainbow Rock should be in it. Why not? He's too good of a character to waste XD if I do say so myself… :P**

**Also planned is a story that will consist of a series of one-shots as chapters (each of which could become a story on its own one day…..) that comes after the end of The Last Hope. Seriously, the Erin Hunters left too many loose ends! HalfMoon and Jayfeather? Leafpool and Crowfeather? And WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WITH SQUIRRELFLIGHT AND BRAMBLESTAR! Yeah…not to mention Tigerheart and Dovewing. Yeah. I could rant forever about all the other things that weren't brought to a definite close, but I won't torture you. **

**Thanks for sticking with all 12 chapters of my story **

**May StarClan light your path. ^_^**

**SilverIcefire out.**


End file.
